


Ham

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dogs, Drunken Shenanigans, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He plopped himself down on the yellow car thingie and bumped his shoulder against the other person who startled and jerked back, nearly toppling over if Sam hadn’t caught him. He didn’t look like the usual three a.m. around campus crowd. He had a baggy tan trench coat on, and a button up and tie, although his shirt was unbuttoned by a few at the collar and the tie hung loose. His blue eyes were watery and his cheeks were blotchy as he sniffed and blinked at Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ham

Sam waved a sloppy goodbye to Jess and Brady as he stumbled - just a little - out of the brick apartment building. Three a.m. was probably a bit late to be weaving his drunken way home, but it was the Friday after finals week and there were drunk people leaning against each other, street lamps, the bushes - unsuccessfully - pretty much around every corner.

Several blocks into his admittedly short walk and Sam decided that his quest home was too much to handle on an empty stomach right now. There was a brightly lit Gas n’ Sip up at the corner. The clerk eyed him disinterestedly as he accidentally misjudged spacial relations and ran into a display stand of chips but managed to keep it from tumbling over. The blue vested clerk probably had to deal with drunk idiots a lot, working at a 24 hr convenience store near a college campus.

Sam ended up with a ham and cheese sandwich and apple juice. Dean would probably tease him for that being his go to drunk food, but it was just the perfect amount of savory and sweet. Tucking the juice under his arm he tore open the sandwich packet once he was in the parking lot and started munching. Yeah this would see him through the rest of his walk home.

Winding away from campus, a few blocks from the Gas n’ Sip, the drunk people who were out and about started thinning out. Past a small park, in an asphalt parking lot, he saw someone sitting on one of those yellow car bump thingies - god what were those even called - and the person was hunched over looking like they were crying a little. Oh. Oh no that was sad. Sam could offer them some juice.

He plopped himself down on the yellow car thingie and bumped his shoulder against the other person who startled and jerked back, nearly toppling over if Sam hadn’t caught him. He didn’t look like the usual three a.m. around campus crowd. He had a baggy tan trench coat on, and a button up and tie, although his shirt was unbuttoned by a few at the collar and the tie hung loose. His blue eyes were watery and his cheeks were blotchy as he sniffed and blinked at Sam.

“Hey man, are you okay?”

Blue eyes rubbed the back of a hand across his nose. “The dog won’t let me pet it.”

“Huh?”

He waved at the parking spot across from him some maybe five yards away. “The dog, he won’t come over here and let me pet him.”

Sam looked over and sure enough there was a mutt just sitting there watching them. It had sandy brown fur for the most part and a few dark patches, it’s mouth open and panting with tongue lolling out just watching them and being a meanie.

“So go over there and pet it.”

“I - I - I’ve fallen and I can’t get up. Gravity is being an - an assbutt.”

As if to prove a point, he fell against Sam. Sandwich balanced on his knee and juice bottle set down, Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Dude do you need help getting home or something?”

“I just want to pet the doggy.”

The guy grabbed Sam’s sandwich, to a protested ‘Hey!’, and peered at it. He pulled the limp slice of ham out of the sandwich, raised his arm and attempted to vigorously throw the ham across the parking space at the dog. It fell a few feet in front of them, looking sad on the pavement.

“Hey, what did you do that for?”

“Dog’s like ham. I thought it would let me pet it, if I gave it ham.”

“If you want it to come over here to pet it, how did you think that throwing ham over there would be a good idea?”

“Oh.”

“And that was my ham.”

The guy sniffled again, looking up at Sam with wide eyes and placing his cheese sandwich carefully back on his thighs.

“I’m sorry, that was rude. I can’t even - I can’t even throw a piece of ham, I’m such a failure.”

Sam deflated. “You a student? End of the semester stress huh? I’m sure you did good on your exams.”

The guy hunched over his lap and started crying again. Sam rubbed circles against his back, and finished the cheese sandwich. The dog didn’t even have the decency to come a little closer and sniff the ham. He just sat there, judging stupid drunk college kids, like a judgey McJudgerson dog.

“I don’t even know what I’m doing.”

Sam picked up his juice, “In school?”

“In school, in life, in everything, I’ve changed my major four times and I’m a junior and I have no idea what I’m doing and I don’t know what I want to do after college and I don’t know how to stand up to family and I don’t know who I am, I don’t know….”

Sam heaved him up a little, hand gripping the back of his coat. “Hey, hey man calm down, it’s all right. Do you want some juice?”

He offered up the apple juice. The guy’s lip was quivering a little and it was ridiculously kind of cute although Sam felt really bad for his drunken existential crisis. The guy nodded and took the juice, sipping a few times before handing it back.

“Thank you. You’re very kind.”

“Dude, I’ve had my fair share of post finals breakdowns. Why don’t we get you home, where do you live?”

“A few blocks from here.” He made a vague waving gesture with his hand.

“What’s your name?”

“Castiel.”

“I’m Sam.”

“Hello Sam. I like you. I’m sorry about your ham.”

“That’s okay.”

Sam pushed himself up and dragged Castiel up with him. Castiel leaned against him, one of Sam’s arms around his shoulder holding him up. 

“You’re warm. And firm,” Castiel sighed against his neck.

An arm was curled around Sam’s waist. They stumbled as they started off and Sam caught Castiel. He was only about a head shorter, clinging on to Sam’s shirt and leaning against him, and he was pretty warm and firm too. Cheeks flushed from drinking no doubt and hair all tousled, he was really kind of cute in a disheveled way. He leaned up a little, and Sam tipped down a little, but then Castiel twisted away and hunched over hurling up the contents of his stomach. Sam rubbed his back, stepping away from the splash zone, and pulling Castiel back to standing when he was done.

Castiel waved his middle finger at the dog as they stumbled across the parking lot.

-

Castiel woke up with dry aching eyes and a furry tongue in his mouth and it tasted like something died in the back of his throat and his stomach was queasy. That was officially the last time he let Gabriel drag him to a frat house and convince him to do a keg stand then proceed to challenge him to a shots-off. The events of last night were blurry with big gaping black holes like drunken swiss cheese after Gabriel had ditched him to chase tail and Castiel stumbled away from the frat house to try and find his own way home.

There was a ‘peeing in the bushes inconspicuously’ moment that now in sobriety Castiel realized was probably not very inconspicuous. Then he remembered stumbling and falling in parking lot, his hands a little scraped up stinging from that. There was a dog. Or was there. He wasn’t sure if the dog was real.

But the cute guy that found him crying in the parking lot was definitely real. And curled up next to him. Oh no. Castiel rolled over, the room still spinning around him, and he was sleeping sprawled half on and half off what appeared to be a futon mattress on a floor, just looming above them was the bare futon frame, and there were pillows and blankets strewn around and the sprawling tan limbs of the cute guy. Cute guy. Sam?

Castiel can remember some of their encounter, and he’s sure that he’s made an ass of himself. But if that is the case, then why did cute guy take him home? Well maybe it’s not Sam’s home if they’re sprawled in the living room. Blinking against the cruel, cruel morning light, Castiel noticed they were in probably a studio apartment, the set up a living room around them but across the room was a table and a line of cabinets along the wall for a kitchenette.

He didn’t care where he was, he just wanted to curl up and die because he was a coward. And Sam was very cute, pink lips parted a little and drooling, floppy brown hair across his eyes, broad chest, and very very impressive morning wood pushing up against his boxers. Sam was clothed in boxers and a t-shirt at least, and Castiel was missing his jacket and tie but his button down and slacks were still on. Did they even have sex? He can’t remember. He would want to remember. Glancing down at Sam’s lap again he decided that if that was in him last night, he would definitely be sore.

Sam snuffled and turned on his side, massive hand groping out for Castiel, eyes blinking awake and oh, he had pretty hazel eyes.

“Mornin.”

“Good morning.”  Castiel sat up, stretching his arms up above his head. “Where are we?”

“My brother’s apartment, he’s closer to campus than I am, and I couldn’t get any directions out of you. You were pretty much dead weight dude, so I just came here.”

“I am sorry to inconvenience you.”

“Nah, don’t be, it was an interesting night.”

“Why are we on the floor?”

Sam glanced back at the naked futon frame. “You really think that thing could hold the two of us?”

It did look a little flimsy. “No, I suppose not.”

“Hey, so, I know you were really drunk last night and you probably don’t remember anything, which I mean there’s not really anything to remember, we didn’t uh, you know, we just stumbled here and passed out, and you can totally take off if you want to. But, we could also go somewhere for breakfast?”

Sam was smiling and oh heaven help him, the boy had dimples. Castiel could feel his cheeks pulling with his own small smile. “Yes, I’d like that.”

Despite the terrible terrible taste in his mouth, Castiel very much wanted a kiss. Resting a hand on Sam’s thigh he leaned down, a broad hand settling on the small of his back pulling him closer. A few inches apart, and they both stumbled at an enthusiastic, “Morning!”

Castiel toppled over, glaring at the man scratching his belly in one of two doorways off the living room. He was naked except for a pair of very tight Batman briefs, light brown hair messy, freckles spattered across his skin, mouth stretched wide in a smile.

Sam groaned, “Morning Dean. Cas this is my brother Dean, Dean this is Cas.”

Castiel sat back up and offered a small wave from his spot on the floor. “Good morning, thank you for letting me sleep here last night.”

“It’s no problem man.”

Sam rolled off the mattress onto the floor and pushed himself up. “I really need to brush my teeth and take a shower, do you mind Cas?”

Castiel blinked up at him, “Why would I mind?”

“I don’t know if I should leave you alone with my brother, he’s kind of a jerk.”

Dean was making his way around the sprawl of pillows on the floor, smacking Sam on the arm. “Don’t be a bitch, I’m a joy to be around.”

Castiel waved Sam off, “Go on, I don’t mind.”

Sam smiled at him again and Castiel knew he was trouble with those dimples, “I won’t be long, you can grab a shower too if you want, and we have spare tooth brushes.”

“Thank you.”

Sam stumbled a little across the room to the second doorway and disappeared. Dean was rummaging around in the fridge, and Castiel’s cheeks flushed a little at his blatant disregard for clothing and decency.

“You want any breakfast?”

“No, Sam said we were going to go out for breakfast.”

“That’s cool.”

Dean pulled out a carton of milk, opened it and sniffed cautiously before moving to the cupboards. There was a mound of dirty dishes in the sink. He pulled a large mixing bowl out of the cupboard and a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, dumping the rest of what was inside in the bowl with the milk. Coming back to the living room area, he flopped down on a bean bag chair across the futon mattress, crunching his cereal noisily.

“So, how’d you and Sammy meet?”

Castiel blinked, trying to remember, and he was missing a few pieces but perhaps the simplest explanation was just, “I stole his ham.”


End file.
